The goal of this workshop intensive is to increase the knowledge base around the implementation of digital health interventions for cancer prevention, specifically by focusing on the role of context. Contextual factors ? such as features of the social environment (prevailing norms, media messages, social cues) or physical environment (material resources, time pressure, policies) - have been hypothesized to influence engagement with digital health information and tools. The expectation is that a better understanding of the role of context in digital health interventions may enable the identification of more effective dissemination and implementation strategies, which will in turn increase the reach, adoption, fidelity, and maintained use of evidence-based cancer prevention tools. Attendees will leave the workshop with a promising and innovative research idea, an established and measurable system for collaboration, and mastery of a new method for conceptualizing scientific challenges. By the end of the workshop intensive, we expect the following outcomes: 1) a more clearly delineated research area related to the context-aware implementation of digital health interventions, 2) a set of novel hypotheses/ideas that can be tested experimentally or through analysis of extant data sources that can help advance the knowledge base in this field, and 3) several new cross-national and interdisciplinary research teams.